


Home sweet home

by Aeris444



Series: My special one [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is back in Ealdor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[**derenai**](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Part of my ["My special one"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/59754) series.

Merlin leaned against the tree, feeling the cold floor under him, enjoying the sun on his face. It felt so good to be here, in the forest around Ealdor.

He was finally back home.

He took a deep breath. He could smell the earthy odour of the moss around him and the sweeter one of the flowers growing a little further in the clearing. It made him think about all the smells of Ealdor, remembering each one. The blacksmith’s wife’s apple pie, the stables at the end of the village, the fish stall on market days, the apothecary’s house, the meadow on the south side of the village, his house, his mother…  
All these memories, still fresh in his mind and now so close again… Merlin finally felt at home. He smiled, looking at the sky through the tree branches. He was so happy.

He remembered clearly his mother’s joy when he had knocked at her door two days ago. She had smiled then cried and hugged him so tightly it had hurt. Though he hadn’t say anything, enjoying the feeling of his mother’s arms around him.

She had asked him about his sudden departure and his sudden return. He had lied of course, unable to hurt her more than she already had been. She had made him dinner, then, feeding him with all his favourite food and urged him to rest for the next days. He had obeyed, happy to just enjoy life for a few days. Of course, he would resume his usual duties soon, helping everybody who would need him to carry goods or deliver merchandises.

He would simply resume his life where it had ended when Arthur had kidnapped him, like nothing had changed. And if, sometimes, he would keep thinking about Arthur, wondering how the Prince was feeling, what he was doing or if he had found the courage to change things in Camelot, he would soon forget about him. He would also stop thinking about the Prince before falling asleep, seeing his smile behind his closed eyelids because Merlin wasn’t missing him. Not at all.


End file.
